ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Enchanted Dominion
Sixteen years have passed since Maleficent's curse, Ratchet and the gang arrived in another location of the fated "Princess of Heart" - Enchanted Dominion. Ratchet: Whoa.. Kiva: Well, this looks nice. Terra: It sure does. Ratchet: Okay, Angela. Lead the way. - The gang followed Angela's lead and suddenly spotted the three fairies, who are doing a few errands. Kiva: Three good fairies, over there. Ratchet: You're right. Flora: Wha-- Who's there? - Clank stepped up and confronted the fairies. Clank: It is okay. We're friendly. Fauna: Oh, you don't seem too bad, dear. Do you have friends with you? Clank: Yes, they're all here. It's okay, everyone. Come on out. - Ratchet and the group confronted the fairies personally. Kiva: Hello. Ratchet: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, right? We understand that you three need some help. Kiva: Yeah, helping Rose. - Zack was a little confused by the sudden name change. Flora: Yes.. But, who are you? Clank: I'm Clank. This is Ratchet. Kiva: I'm Kiva and that's Terra. Fauna: It's good to meet you, everyone. Clank: I assume you gave the child a different name? Flora: Yes, it's to fool Maleficent's forces. Her new name is Briar Rose. Kiva: That's so cute. Terra: Should we see Rose? Flora: Of course. The house is this way. - While walking to the fairies' secret spot, Ratchet was still amazed by the looks of this world. Ratchet: This place is still amazing.. Sasha: I have to agree with you and I have a special date planned, just the two of us. Ratchet: Really? What do you have in mind? Sasha: A picnic basket, watching the view of the castle and the horizon. I'm sure you would really like the place. Ratchet: That..sounds wonderful. Kiva: I'm happy you two are dating. Sasha: Yeah. We still are. Wow.. Haven't felt this confident for a date since Beast's castle.. Kiva: I know. Terra: I'm sure that you and Ratchet have a great time here, too. Sasha: Thank you. Zack: I thought we are rescuing a princess here, not play 'easy-to-get'. Kiva: We are. It just that Ratchet and Sasha are planning their special date. *looks at Terra and smiles* Silver: Just leave them be, Zack. For some reason, this day feels nice. Flora: That's because today is Rose's birthday. Is that the reason you're all here? Kiva: That's right. Merryweather: We're getting close to the house. Karai: I'm not too sure about Terra, at this point. Sasha: Because of the memories? Karai: Not only that, but the love between him and Kiva was unbalanced. Ratchet: That's strange.. They did save each other, right? Karai: Correct. There are more reasons to love one another than a rescue. I even tell him before we arrive here. Sasha: You are wise, Karai. I'm glad that you joined us in this team. - The gang finally arrived at the cottage, where Briar Rose (Aurora) is doing some cleaning. Kiva: Wow.. This is amazing.. Raine: Fantastic.. Ratchet: So, that's the princess in disguise.. I think this definitely suits her. Kiva: Totally. Flora: Interested to meet her? Sasha: Sure, let's go. - The fairies, along Ratchet and the gang, enters the cottage to meet the princess in disguise. Category:Scenes